Many designs of 3.5" diskette packages contain a magnetic disk which is disposed to rotate while portions of the disk surfaces are in contact with magnetic transducers. Such magnetic diskette may be used once for recording information permanently and thereafter may be altered slightly via a write-protect tab to inhibit recording on the diskette thereafter. Such write-protect tab (or similar device) is usually located near a peripheral edge of the diskette package to be sensed by a transducer which determines whether a tab (or similar device) is in a particular location or not on the diskette package as the indication of whether the magnetic diskette is to be protected against further recording thereon, or not. In some diskette designs, a tab may be omitted from a peripheral recess to indicate the write-protect condition in normal use, and in other diskette designs a slide device is included within a peripheral recess to indicate the write-protect condition in one slide position and an unprotected condition in another slide position. This latter diskette design greatly facilitates the alterable protection condition and the reusability of diskettes previously write-protected. However, assembly of the components that form a complete diskette package is commonly made more complex by the introduction of a slide component into a peripheral recess where such slide components must be retained captive within slide tracks, or the like. Where plastic housing components of the diskette package must be welded or glued or otherwise sealed together, it is frequently difficult to obtain proper slideable operation of the slide component in slide tracks within the housing components by insertion of the tab after such sealing procedure, and this contributes to reject rate in automatic assembly procedures.